


Boba Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self Insert, reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Hana recommends a new cafe to check out, Junkrat decides to invite you to it. Little did you know that he actually intended for it to be a date, leaving you an anxious and giddy mess.





	Boba Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for riptirefucker!

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous- if you ignored the palms of your hands sweating uncomfortably and the way you couldn’t stop tapping your foot as you waited just outside of the small juice shop. It was silly, you’ve hung out with the junkers a dozen times now! The only real difference now was that it would just be you and Junkrat, but then again just the thought of alone time with him painted blush across your face relentlessly. You had a crush on him for the longest time, but you were sure that he was completely oblivious to the fact.

“Oi! There’s ma lil’ firecracker! Soz’ for bein’ a bit late, ole Hog took forever with brekkie.” 

You nearly jumped as Junkrat hollered at you from down the street. You were so wrapped up in desperately trying to distract yourself with your phone, you hadn’t noticed that he was making his way over. Quickly, you shoved your phone into your pocket before turning your attention to him. As per usual, he hobbled along the street, his hair alight and his hand outreached in a goofy wave that never failed to make you crack a smile. 

“Hey,” you countered as he finally reached you, “at least you had some breakfast. My grocery shopping schedule is a bit trashed, so I skipped out this morning ‘till I go shopping later.

Junkrat carefully spun you towards the shop door and draped his arm over your shoulder before leading you along. “C’mon, ya know you coulda had a drop over at our place for a quick bite before we headed out on our date!” 

Your heart nearly lept into your throat as he shepard you into the boba shop Hana recommended a few weeks back. You were ecstatic to be with him, but Jamison had never actually specified that it would be a date. Silently, you took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself down- it was probably all for the best. Besides, if you had known this was a date you would have been buzzing around all morning with ‘what ifs’ and scenarios that were probably far too unrealistic.

You were so wrapped up in your on mind and focused on the fact that Junkrat literally had his arm around you and was guiding you to the cashier, you almost didn’t even bother to look around the cute establishment. As Hana had described, the room was washed in a pastel yellow with frilly table doilies and plush pink pillows on every seat. In the sea of softness that was the cafe decor, Jamison stood out like a strong flame and you couldn’t help but be drawn to him as if you were a damned moth. 

“I’ll have a milk tea, half sweet! And for tha babe….” He gave your arm a slight tap to get your attention.

“Oh, right- um… Honeydew boba?” You tried to recover as smoothly as possible, your beet red face betraying your willfulness to hide the fact that he got you far too flustered up. 

“Aces, aces! Ya heard ‘em, get on it!” With a flair of dramatic, Junkrat slammed a few dollars onto the counter and made sure to drop the change he got back into the tip jar. 

It didn’t take too long for the two of you to get your drinks. Much to your dismay, Junkrat pulled his arm back to his side and picked a table farthest from the rest of the customers. As per usual, he took the seat that allowed him to see the front exit in case something were to happen. It was just a small quirk that you always noticed- for someone who seemed so carefree, he was always on the lookout to make sure all the bases were covered. 

“Thank you again for agreeing to hang out and paying for the boba. I know you probably had other things going on and all.” You played with the straw of your drink as Jamison chugged down his milk tea. 

“No worries! Hog and I have done enough plunderin’ for tha week! Besides, what kinda gentleman turns such a beaut down?” 

“Gentleman, that’s for sure. Look at you paying for my drink and all. I’ll pay you back later, is that cool with you?”

“Hmm, ‘bout that..” a sly smile crawled onto his face as he leaned against the table with his elbows, “ya know, there’s other ways to repay me.”

Your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, “I know I’m supposed to guess what exactly you mean but I have absolutely no idea. What do you want in exchange… To maybe go blow up some scrap metal at the junkyard after we’re done?”

“I was thinkin’ more of a pash or two.” The wink he sent in your direction sent your stomach into knots.

“Pash?” You feigned ignorance. Part of you wished your initial guess- that pash meant actual kiss, was right… But what if it wasn’t? For all you knew, Junkrat could have been in an extra friendly mood and you wouldn’t want to scare him away. 

Jamison simply pursed his lips in a smooch and shot the air kiss in your direction, “one on tha cheek!” 

“You know what,” you took a deep breath, “fine! One on the cheek, no harm!”

Meeting him halfway, you stood up slightly in your chair and leaned over the table to give him what you thought would be a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as you breached the distance between the two of you, he quickly turned so that the kiss landed on his lips. Without a lie, your first thought was that they were actually softer than they looked. You thought his lips would be a bit more chapped than anything, due to his constant running about in the sun. 

Blushing at the fact that you were probably enjoying the kiss way more than he expected, you pushed away any more thoughts you had on it. You quickly sat back down after a second, your words lost as you struggled to come up with what to say. It looked like he actually did know that you had feelings for you. 

“Wait till Hog gets an earful of this!” Confidence dripped from his every word as Junkrat collapsed back fully in his chair and propped his feet up on the table next to yours. 

Maybe all the ‘what ifs’ that ran through your head wasn’t as unrealistic as you thought.


End file.
